Emilio Treviño
|nacimiento = 13 de agosto de 1999 |familiares = Guillermo Treviño (hermano) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = La era de hielo 2 |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = MLP-Pipsqueak2T.ogg |demo2 = PrestonVozNinjaSteel.ogg |twitter = EmilioTrevino_ |instagram = emiliotrevino_ |tamaño_de_imagen = 379px }} Spider-Man (Miles Morales).png|Miles Morales / Inigualable Hombre Araña en los proyectos animados de Marvel desde el 2017, su personaje más conocido. LloydGarmmadonLEGO02.png|Lloyd Garmadon en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu, Ninjago: Día de Los Difuntos y The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Robin-1.png|Dick Grayson / Robin en LEGO Batman: La película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos y el personaje favorito del actor. The loud house 12.png|Clyde McBride en The Loud House, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cabba Artwork H.png|Kyabe en Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson en Ben 10 (2016) y Nexo creativo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GabeDuncanGLCH04.png|Gabe Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. El-capitan-jake-y-los-piratas-de-nunca-jamas.jpg|Jake en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. DC - Akira Fudou.jpg|Akira Fudo en Devilman Crybaby. Norman-babcock-paranorman-2.17.jpg|Norman Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Eggs-the-boxtrolls-75.jpg|Huevo en Los boxtrolls. VictorFrankenstein2012.jpg|Victor Frankenstein en Frankenweenie. Charliebrown.png|Charlie Brown en Snoopy y sus Amigos. Archivo:Kakeru.png|Riki Ryugasaki en B-Daman Crossfire. Mark Picos - PA.png|Mark Picos (1ª voz) en Patoaventuras (2017). Chi yun li.jpg|Chi Yun Li en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Clio official.png|Clio Delon en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Russell - D2.png|Russell en Deadpool 2. Goosebumps2_-_SonnyQuinn.jpg|Sonny Quinn en Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada. Shazam19Billy.png|Billy Batson en el Universo de DC Films y en Lego DC Super-Villains. JasonToddTitans.jpg|Jason Todd / Robin en Titanes. BBBBumblebee.png|Bumblebee en la película homónima. KazEF.png|Kaz en Mega Med, Lab Rats vs. Mega Med y Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite. Freddie-web-desktop.png|Freddy Huerta en School of Rock. Tom Taylor as Jake.jpg|Jake Chambers en La torre oscura. ArthurMinimoy_-_A&M.png|Arthur en Arthur y los minimoys. Ebnhrsp.jpg|E.B. (niño) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua. Descarga-1430666704.jpg|Jack en En el bosque. Bean.jpg|Bean en El juego de Ender. LoganNate.png|Nate Munson en Logan: Wolverine. Archivo:dinodan_dan.png|Dan Henderson en Dino Dan. Spencer Foster.jpg|Spencer Foster en Life with Boys. Archivo:billy_thunderman.png|Billy Thunderman (1ª voz) en The Thundermans. EddieWasabi.jpg|Eddie Jones en Los guerreros wasabi. AvelinoCW.PNG|Avelino Arable en La telaraña de Charlotte. Judy-moody-and-the-not-bummer-summer-movie-picture-1.jpg|Frank Pearl en Judy Moody y un verano que promete. Greg Heffley-Zachary Gorden.jpg|Greg Heffley en El diario de un chico en apuros. Niño-Carrie2013.png|Thomas "Tommy" Erbter en el remake del 2013 de Carrie. MilesTT.jpg|Miles Fairchild en Presencias del mal. PrestonTNinjaSteelRangerAzul02.jpg|Preston Tien / Ninja Steel Ranger Azul en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (epi. 1 - 6). Ribbit_vector.png|Ribbit en El increíble mundo de Gumball. CharaImage Marc.png|Marc Anciel (1ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Príncipe Ali.png|Príncipe Alí también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Wayhem.png|Wayem también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Zak_ZakStorm.jpg|Zak Storm en Zak Storm: Súper pirata. MLP-Pipsqueak.png|Pipsqueak de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Lucemon.png|Lucemon (forma joven) en Digimon Fusion. Rudolph_Ballerina.png|Rudolph en Bailarina. LS Al.png|Al en La canción perdida. Trey.jpg|Trey de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Junichiro Tanizaki (BSD).jpg|Junichiro Tanizaki en Bungou Stray Dogs. LSPCArthurPendragon.png|Arturo Pendragon (1ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Malicorne.jpg|Malicorne de Grandple en La magia de Zero. Flat Escardos.jpg|Flat Escardos en Fate/Apocrypha. Daigaku ForestofPiano.jpg|Daigaku Kanehira en El bosque del piano. Yuzuru Bailando.jpg|Yuzuru en Bailando con vampiros. Liontari ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Liontari en Children of the Whales. Img14.jpg|Nando San Juan en La leyenda del Chupacabras y La leyenda del Charro Negro. Quillo-over-the-hedge-4.6.jpg|Agujín en Vecinos invasores. Vesubio.jpg|Los Gemelos Vesubio en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Biggs TAOC&F.png|Biggs en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos. Gossamerlooneysshow.png|Gossamer (1ª voz) en El show de los Looney Tunes. Jellyjamm5.png|Goomo (algunos episodios) en Jelly Jamm. Images (15).jpg|Fan Tong en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. InvisibleBoy263.png|Amigo Invisible en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. Descendants - Zevon.png|Zevon en Descendientes: Mundo de villanos. Rudy-0.jpg|Rudy en Horton y el mundo de los Quién. Jamie Bennett.jpg|Jamie Bennett en El origen de los guardianes. Christopher Robin 4.png|Christopher Robin en Winnie the Pooh (película animada de 2011). Buck (Un Gran Dinosaurio).png|Buck en Un gran dinosaurio. Gristle Trolls.png|Príncipe Gristle en Trolls. Mart Mattin.png|Mart Mattin en Star Wars Rebels. Gabriel - Cars 3.png|Gabriel en Cars 3. Walter-spies-in-disguise-6.49.jpg|Walter Beckett en Espías a escondidas. Travis-the-emoji-movie-6.12.jpg|Travis en Emoji: La película. JasonCotC.png|Jason en El mundo de Craig. A406.png|Ben Amalgama también en Ben 10 (2016). Glitch Ben.png|Falla y también en Ben 10 (2016). Impy-impys-wonderland-9.23.jpg|Impy en La maravillosa isla de Impy (primera versión). PeleOriganimals.jpg|Pele, el pingüino en Origanimales. UthorOriganimals.jpg|Uthor, el oso grizzley también en Origanimales. Furaha.png|Furaha en La guardia del león. A-sweet-memory-bakugan-gundalian-invaders-16138329-1024-768.jpg|Ren (Joven) en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos. Tombo.jpg|Koppori Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix). Flight-of-the-Jaquins-4.png|Nico en Elena de Avalor. Petro.jpg|Pétro en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Leonardo Injustice2.png|Leonardo en Injustice 2. Snapshot 68 - copia.png|Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja (2014). Louis TWD.jpg|Louis en The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Finnminifig.jpeg|Finn el humano en LEGO Dimensions. Nova LMA.jpg|Sam Alexander / Nova en LEGO Avengers. LMSH2 AracnidoJr-0.png|Arácnido, Jr. en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. LDSVBeastBoy.png|Chico Bestia en Lego DC Super-Villains. Cody Burns TRB.png|Cody Burns (1ª voz) en Transformers: Rescue Bots. Mixcóatl_Niño.png|Mixcóatl (niño) en Héroes verdaderos: Independencia. Bradley-steven-perry-2015-radio-disney-music-awards-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bradley Steven Perry. AlexJones2012.jpg|Voz recurrente de Alex Jones. thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Emilio Treviño. thumb|right|230px|2015. Emilio Rafael Treviño (nacido el 13 de agosto de 1999) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Además de su actividad dentro de doblaje, Emilio es actor de teatro y televisión. Filmografia Películas animadas *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Tito *La era de hielo 2 - Niño *Vecinos invasores - Agujín (Madison Davenport) *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Rudy *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador - Sparky *Héroes verdaderos: Independencia - Mixcoatl niño *Rio - Coros *LEGO Batman: La película - Dick Grayson / Robin *Winnie the Pooh - Christoper Robin *Metegol - Amadeo (niño) *Brijes 3D - Zompul Balam *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Charlie Brown *ParaNorman - Norman Babcock *Frankenweenie - Victor Frankenstein *El origen de los guardianes - Jamie Bennett *Operación escape - Kip Supernova *Dinosaurios - Ernie *La Isla de los Dinosaurios 2 - Impy *Lo que el agua se llevó - Voces Adicionales *Madagascar 2 - Voces Adicionales *La era de hielo 3 - Voces Adicionales *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Voces Adicionales *Don Gato y su pandilla: La película - Voces Adicionales *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Voces Adicionales *Arthur y los minimoys - Arthur *Los boxtrolls - Huevo (Isaac Hempstead-Wright) *Un gran dinosaurio - Buck y Pequeño Buck *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Conejito animando *Trolls - Príncipe Gristle *Bailarina - Rudolph *Cars 3 - Gabriel *Emoji: La película - Travis (Sean Giambrone) *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Miles Morales / Spider-Man *Intensa mente - Trabajador *Espías a Escondidas - Walter Beckett Películas Bradley Steven Perry *Mentiroso Jack - Jack Parker (2014) *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan (2013) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! - Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan (2011) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Roger Elliston (2011) Sean Giambrone *Kim Possible - Ron Imparable (2019) (tráiler) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Russell (2015) Otros *Presencias del mal - Miles Fairchild (Finn Wolfhard) (2020) *El rey - Henry V (Timothée Chalamet) (2019/trailer) *¡Shazam! - Billy Batson (Asher Angel) (2019) *Nacido para ser Rey - Lance (Tom Taylor) / Joven Merlín (Angus Imrie) (2019) (tráiler 1) *Capitana Marvel - Chico en Go Kart (2019) *Bumblebee - Bumblebee (Dylan O'Brien) (2018) *Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada - Sonny Quinn (Jeremy Ray Taylor) (2018) (acreditado como Emilio Rafael Treviño) *Yo soy Simón - Nick Eisner (Jorge Lendeborg Jr.) (2018) *Deadpool 2 - Russell Collins / Firefist (Julian Dennison) (2018) *Zoo: Misión elefante - Tom Hall (Art Parkinson) (2017/trailer) *La torre oscura - Jake (Tom Taylor) (2017) (acreditado como Emilio Rafael Treviño) *Gordo mentiroso 2 - Kevin Shepard (2017) *Logan - Nate Munson (Quincy Fouse) (2017) *Hot Bot - Rodney (John Robinson) (2016) *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos - Callan (Burkely Duffield) (2016) *Volando alto - Eddie Edwards de 15 años (Jack Costello) (2016) *Un perro salchicha en las internacionales - Danny Jack (Julian Feder) (2015) *El constructor de botes - Rick (Tekola Cornetet) (2015) *Mi amiga la momia y la esfinge de Shakaba - Goos (Julian Ras) (2015) *Max: Mi héroe y amigo - Justin Wincott (Josh Wiggins) (2015) *Ciudades de papel - Ben Starling (Austin Abrahams) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Ollie Taylor (Art Parkinson) (2015) *Negocios fuera de control - Paul Trunkman (Britton Sear) (2015) *Electricity - Mikey O'Connor niño (Jake Gibbons) (2014) *En el bosque - Jack (Daniel Huttlestone) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - PJ (Pj Rossotto) (2014) *Tortugas Ninja - Miguel Ángel (adolescente) (2014) *El inventor de juegos - Ivan Drago (David Mazouz) (trailer) (2014) *Aires de esperanza - Henry Wheeler (Gattlin Griffith) (2013) *Ladrona de libros - Rudy Steiner (Nico Liersch) (2013) *El juego de Ender - Bean (Aramis Knight) (2013) *Jack el cazagigantes - Jack (Niño) (2013) *The Way, Way Back - Peter (River Alexander) (2013) *El niño y el fugitivo - Ellis (Tye Sheridan) (2012) *Sombras tenebrosas - David Collins (Gulliver McGrath) (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel (niño) (Gautam Belur) (2012) *Un tipo rudo - Martin (John Duffy) (2012) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa - Niño jugador de hockey (2012) *Cuando Santa cayó del cielo - Ben Schuster (Noah Kraus) (2011) *Margaret - Curtis (Cyrus Hernstadt) (2011) *Drive: El escape - Benicio (Kaden Leos) (2011) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete - Frank Pearl (Preston Bailey) (2011) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - E.B. niño (Django Marsh) (voz) (2011) *Los pingüinos de papá - Billy (Maxwell Perry Cotton]) (2011) *Cowboys y aliens - Emmett Taggart (Noah Ringer) (2011) *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - B-dwag (voz) (Skyler Gisondo) (2011) *El diario de un chico en apuros - Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon) (2010) *La mansión Wolfberg - Hunter Sands (Chase Ellison) (2010) *El pequeño Nicolás - Alfredo (Charles Vaillant) (2009) *Guerra de novias - Robert (Robert Capron) (2009) *Presagio - Caleb Koestler (Chandler Canterbury) (2009) *La Piedra Mágica - Nariz Narizmendi (Jake Short) (2009) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico - Niño del Fo Fo Figgley (Bobb'e J. Thompson) (2009) *Meteoro, la película - Meteoro Niño (Nicholas Elia) (2008) *300 - Voces adicionales (2007) *Arthur y los minimoys - Arthur (Freddie Highmore) (2007) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Avelino Arable (Louis Corbett) (2006) *Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) - Ezeekial (Adam Wylie) (2006) *La garganta del diablo - Jesse Tilson (Ryan Tilson) *Tan fuerte y tan cerca - Oskar Schell (Thomas Horn) *Déjame entrar - Owen (Kodi Smit-McPhee) *Dos inútiles en patrulla - Niño robacoches *Encantada - Voces adicionales *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces adicionales *Marley y yo - Voces adicionales *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - Voces adicionales *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales *Lemonade Mouth - Voces adicionales *Thor (película) - Voces adiciones *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Voces adiciones *Glee 3D: La película - Voces adicionales *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Voces adicionales *Gigantes de acero - Voces adicionales *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Voces adicionales *Level Up - Voces adicionales *El secreto de la calabaza mágica - Voces adicionales Series de TV Bradley Steven Perry *Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - El mismo *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Gabe B. Duncan *Mega Med - Kaz Noah Munck *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Timmy O'Hallahan *Game Shakers - Gibby Gibson Diego Velazquez *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - William "Billy" Thunderman *The Thundermans - William "Billy" Thunderman Zayne Emory *Estoy en la banda - Charles "Chucky" Albertson *A todo ritmo - Howard Alex Christian Jones *Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - El mismo *Los guerreros wasabi - Eddie Otros *Titans - Jason Todd / Robin (Curran Walters) *Lindas mentirosas - Seth (Maxwell Huckabee) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Dante (Larry Vanburen Jr.) *Hannah Montana - Oliver Jr. (Andy Pessa) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Ryan (Daniel Sewell) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Todd (Takudzwa Soropa) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Preston Tien / Ninja Steel Ranger Azul (Peter Sudarso) (ep. 1-6) *¡Que Onda! - Greyson Chance *Zeke y Luther - Hart Hamlin (Leo Howard) *Pretty Little Liars - Seth (Maxwell Huckabee) *Dino Dan - Dan Henderson (Jason Spevack) *Life with Boys - Spencer Foster (Jake Goodman) *Lab Rats - Chease Davenport (Billy Unger) (promociones) *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Destruir, construir, destruir - Voces adicionales *Victorious - Niño con helado (Louis Sebert) *Wendell y Vinnie - Bravucon # 4 *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Barry Fink *Hank Zipzer - Hank Zipzer (Nick James) *Game Shakers - Blake (Matt Cornett) / Todd Shafner (Stuart Allan) *School of Rock - Freddy (Ricardo Hurtado) Anime Mitsuki Saiga * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Chi Yun Li * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Chi Yun Li Otros *Bleach - Yuichi Shibata *Pokémon - Doyle, Emilio *Digimon Fusion - Lucemon *Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos - Ren (joven) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Trey *La magia de Zero - Malicorne *B-Daman Crossfire - Riki Ryugasaki *Bailando con vampiros - Yuzuru *Los siete pecados capitales - Arturo Pendragon *Dragon Ball Super - Kyabe *Fate/Apocrypha - Flat Escardos *Children of the Whales - Ryodari *Devilman Crybaby - Akira Fudo *Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Clio Delon *Bungou Stray Dogs - Junichiro Tanizaki *La canción perdida - Al *El bosque del piano - Kinpira / Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Blame! - Shiro *Mi vecino Totoro - Kanta Ogaki (Redoblaje ZIMA DVD) *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Koppori Tombo (Redoblaje de Netflix) *El milagro de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos - Steve "Gooch" Yamaguchi *Zak Storm - Zak Storm *Ben 10 (2016) - Ben Tennyson / Ben Amalgama / Falla *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Jake *Spider-Man de Marvel - Miles Morales *La casa de los dibujos - Bambi *Phineas y Ferb - Primo de Ferb / Voces adicionales *Snoopy y sus Amigos - Charlie Brown *3rd & Bird - Quinn *El show de los Looney Tunes - Gossamer (Kwesi Boakye) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Pipsqueak *MAD - Wyatt Bernstein / Niño en el Tobogan / Voces Adicionales (4ª Temp.) *El principito (serie animada) - Solitas *Jelly Jamm - Goomo *Watch Car: Batalla de poder - Sheik *Descendientes: Mundo de villanos - Zevon (Bradley Steven Perry) *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Lloyd Garmadon *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Cody Burns *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Gemelos vesubio *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Pétro *Star Wars Rebels - Mart Mattin *Somos las Lalaloopsy - Ace Fender Bender *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos - Biggs *Little People - Eddie *The Loud House - Clyde McBride (Caleel Harris) *La guardia del león - Furaha / Tsah *Patoaventuras (2017) - Mark Picos *Tío Grandpa - Melvin / Caleb *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Ribbit *El mundo de Craig - Jason *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Emil *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Príncipe Alí / Wayem / Marc Anciel *Origanimales - Pele, el pingüino / Uthor, el oso grizzley / Mikey. el suricata *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny - Fan Tong *Dragones: Equipo de rescate - Dak (tráiler) *Mysticons - Voces adicionales Cortos Animados *Yoga Camp - Niño Karateca *El mundo divertido de DC - Superman *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Rey Gristle Videojuegos *LEGO Dimensions (Jeremy Shada) - Finn el humano *Injustice 2 (Korey Krueger) - Leonardo *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game (Dave Franco ) - Lloyd Garmadon *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Arácnido, Jr. *LEGO Avengers (Robbie Daymond ) - Sam Alexander / Nova *The Walking Dead: The Final Season (Sterling Sulieman) - Louis *Lego DC Super-Villains - Chico Bestia (Greg Cipes ) / Billy Batson (Zach Callison ) / Voces adicionales *Ring Fit Adventure - Ring Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Gael Nakpil (niño) (Bugoy Cariño) Locución *Premios Auris al Doblaje Mexicano - Voz en off (2016) Televisión * Como dice el dicho: * - Gonzalo (episodio: "Dios no cumple antojos ni endereza jorobados") (2019) * - Francisco "Paco" (episodio: "Amar y saber, todo junto no puede ser") (2017) Teatro * Peter Pan, el Musical - Miguelito * Aladino el Musical - Farid * Pinocho el Musical - Pinocho * El Lápiz de Sebastián - Sebastián * Vagabundo - Juan * La Sirenita, el Musical - Skrull Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani *Central Entertainment *Círculo Producciones *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2018) *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Trivia *Coincidió dos veces con el actor de voz español Mario García: Victor Frankenstein en Frankenweenie y Jamie Bennett en El origen de los guardianes. *En la serie Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás en la versión original en inglés, a partir de la segunda temporada, Colin Ford deja de doblar a Jake, siendo sustituido por Cameron Boyce y en la tercera temporada por Sean Ryan Fox, Sin embargo, en el doblaje al español neutro, se conservó a Emilio como su intérprete de voz original, en todas las temporadas de la serie. *Ha coincidido varias veces con José Luis Piedra donde sus personajes son amigos o rivales: **En The Loud House José Luis interpreta a Lilcoln Loud y Emilio a Clyde McBride. **En El Mundo de Craig, José Luis interpreta a Craig y Emilio a Jason. **En Patoaventuras, José Luis interpreta a Paco y Emilio a Marc Picos (en sus primeras apariciones). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020